H A C K E R
by Aka no Memory
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Seorang Hacker yang ingin merusak sistem operator Lost Saga lalu menghapusnya dari dunia game online melalui virus komputer yang dibuatnya. Warning Inside. Tidak suka, jangan baca! Chapter 1 is out!
1. Pengenalan Tokoh

**Halo, semua. Saya Author gaje yang datang dari Fandom Kingdom Hearts ke fandom ini supaya penggemar Lost Saga dari Indonesia bisa baca fict Lost Saga juga! XD**

**Chapter pertama baru pengenalan tokoh. Jadi, tunggu saja ceritanya ya =)**

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

_**Disclaimer : **__KREON_

_**Fict by : **__KuroMaki RoXora_

_**Warning :  
**__AU, OC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

1.** Akatsuki Ryou**

14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri : **Berambut indigo pendek, sering dijepit dengan jepitan berbentuk mahkota silver. Memakai kacamata kotak trendy berwarna hitam. Selalu memakai _wrist band_ hitam. Suka memakai topi cap. Bola mata : Sapphire.

**Hobi** : Main game, baca komik, menantang anak-anak berandalan, sepak bola, skateboarding, bikin fanfict, battle dance dengan Ren

**LS Nick / Hero **: GrayLight / Kung Fu Master

Seorang siswi dari _Autumn Junior High_. Sifatnya _totally tomboy_, agak pendiam, gamer dan otaku akut. Karena sifatnya itu, kebanyakan masyarakat di sekitarnya menganggap kalau dia cowok. Walau tomboy, teman ceweknya cukup banyak.

* * *

2. **Akatsuki Kai**

11 tahun, kelas 5 SD

**Ciri-Ciri** : Berambut indigo yang agak _spike_. Bola matanya sapphire seperti kakaknya.

**Hobi** : Sepak bola, main game, main gitar

**LS Nick / Hero : **BlueLight / Jin Kisaragi

Siswa SD _Autumn Primary School_ yang merupakan adik laki-laki Ryou. Dia dan Ryou sama-sama menyukai sepak bola. Kai sering menjadi korban tendangan Ryou (Tendangan Ryou mematikan), walau dia tidak keberatan sih.

* * *

3.** Sakka Yoru**

Umur 14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri :** Berambut hitam model raven yang sedikit panjang. Ada plester yang terpasang di pipi kirinya akibat tergores pisau saat berkelahi dengan seorang dari geng lain. Bola mata : _Onyx_.

**Hobi :** Berkelahi, bermain game, bolos sekolah dan mem-_bully_ anak-anak yang dianggapnya lemah

**LS Nick / Hero :** ? / Exorcist

Siswa dari _Winter Junior High_ yang sangat ditakuti semua orang. Sifatnya sangat dingin, pendiam dan tak pernah mau peduli pada orang lain. Wajahnya cukup tampan, tapi tak ada satupun perempuan yang berani mendekatinya.

* * *

4. **Nakamura Ren**

14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri :** Berambut hitam obsidian dengan model _spike_ yang unik. Memakai _wrist band_ hitam-merah di tangan kanannya dan suka memakai topi cap yang di pasang terbalik (bagian depannya menghadap ke belakang). Bola mata : onyx.

**Hobi :** Olah raga, skateboarding, bermain game, dance, jogging pagi-pagi

**LS Nick / Hero :** ? / Sol BadGuy

Siswa _Autumn Junior High_ yang pendiam, tapi ramah dan bersikap dewasa (walau kadang sikap kekanakannya keluar). Sahabat baik Ryou. Ketua klub inti futsal di sekolahnya. Cukup akrab dengan Kai mengingat dia dan kakaknya juga sangat dekat.

* * *

5. **Sato Haru**

14 tahun, kelas 2 SMP

**Ciri-ciri** : Berambut coklat dan bermata hazel. Kurus, berbadan pendek dan memakai kacamata.

**Hobi** : Main game, bikin program aplikasi di komputer

**LS Nick / Hero : ** ? / Cyber Medic

Siswa dari _Autumn Junior High_ yang tergila-gila akan komputer. Tidak heran pelajaran Komputernya paling tinggi.

* * *

6. **Shimizu Tomo**

14 Tahun, kelas 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri** : Berambut merah maroon, bola mata _sea-green_. Berbadan gemuk, tetapi tinggi. Wajahnya di atas rata-rata

**Hobi** : Bulu tangkis, main game, naik motor bareng temen

**LS Nick / Hero** **:** ? / Death Knight

Siswa dari _Winter Junior High_, sahabat Yoru.

* * *

7. **Watanabe Akira**

14 Tahun, 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri** : Berambut silver dan bermata _Ruby_.

**Hobi** : Futsal, basket, main game, naik motor bareng temen

**LS Nick / Hero : **? / Zorro

Siswa dari _Winter Junior High_, sahabat Yoru.

* * *

8. **Fujiwara Daichi**

14 tahun, 2 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri** : Berambut hitam dan bermata coklat. Berkulit agak gelap.

**Hobi :** Futsal, basket, main game, Jogging bareng Ren dan anjingnya

**LS Nick / Hero :** ? / Grand Templar

Siswa dari _Autumn Junior High_, teman masa kecil Ryou.

* * *

9. **Kato Noboru**

14 Tahun, 2 SMP

**Ciri-ciri** : Berambut ungu gelap dan bermata violet.

**Hobi** : _Hang-out_, main game, basket dan futsal.

**LS Nick / Hero : **? / Special Force

Siswa _Winter Junior High_.

* * *

10. **Fujita Takao**

15 tahun, 3 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri** : Berambut hitam yang sedikit di cat merah dan bermata onyx.

**Hobi** : Main game, jogging, baca komik.

**LS Nick / Hero :** ? / Devil Ranger

Siswa _Summer Junior__ High_. Senior yang hobi bermain Persona 3 di PSP. Teman SD Daichi dan Ryou yang pandai melawak.

* * *

11. **Hasegawa Eiji**

15 tahun, 3 SMP

**Ciri-Ciri** : Rambut hitam, bola mata _amethyst_ dan berkulit gelap.

**Hobi** : Main game, mermbuat aplikasi game dan animasi, main gitar dan membuat fanfict.

**LS Nick / Hero : **Rockbell / Running Back

Sahabat Takao, seorang maniak game dari _Summer Junior High_.

* * *

12. **Takeda Osamu**

13 tahun, 1 SMP

**Ciri-ciri :** Berambut hijau tua, bola mata _Emerald_.

**Hobi** : Main game, menyendiri, baca buku

**LS Nick / Hero : **MayjenDrake / Mafia Boss

Siswa dari _Summer Junior High_. Pemalu, penyendiri dan gampang minder. Di sekolahnya, memiliki banyak teman. Tapi jika diluar, dia sering ditindas/di-_bully_ anak sekolah lain. Walau mengenai dunia luar dia kurang _Up-to-date_, tapi soal game-game baru dia selalu yang pertama tahu.

* * *

**A/N : **Di fict ini, mereka main Lost Saga nggak pakai keyboard atau Mouse. Melainkan mereka bermain seperti _Real World_ gitu deh. Setelah memasukkan password, jiwa mereka akan masuk ke dalam game secara otomatis melalu layar monitor dan mereka bisa dengan bebas menggerakkan tubuhnya saat _battle_ di dalam game. Coba beneran bisa begitu.. *ngarep*

Oh iya, dan di sini setiap _user_ hanya bisa memainkan satu Hero saja yang mereka pilih dari wala mereka main. Atau Hero yang mereka costumize sendiri.

Saya harus minta maaf sama _**Kreon**_ nih, karena seenaknya mengubah cara gaming Lost Saga. Mohon maaf, saya hanya ingin membuat cerita fiksi saja ^^"

Tokoh yang bakal sering muncul cuma segini. Selebihnya hanya pemeran figuran, jadi detailnya tak perlu di jelaskan ya *di ceburin*  
See You in the Next Chapter XD


	2. Chapter 1 : The Boyish Girl

**Hanya sekedar informasi supaya reader tidak bingung. **

**1. Para player di fict ini, jika ingin melihat menu toko atau item, mereka hanya cukup mengucapkan option yang ingin mereka lihat. **

**(Ex : Ingin melihat menu toko, mereka cukup mengatakan '**_**Toko/Shop**_**' maka menu toko akan muncul dalam bentuk layar monitor di depan player tersebut).**

**2. Setiap player yang baru naik level, akan mendapat skill baru. Jadi, yang baru pertama kali bermain hanya mendapat skill rendah yang disebut '**_**attack**_**' dan '**_**dash**_**' saja.**

**3. Developer K disini sebagai sasaran 'korban' dalam latihan atau training. Seperti game aslinya. Tapi, di fict ini dia hanya hologram yang saat kita serang, kita akan merasa seperti menghajar orang sungguhan.**

* * *

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_

_**Disclaimer : KREON**_

_**Fict by : KuroMaki RoXora**_

_**Warning :  
AU, OC, abal, genre kecampur-campur(?) dll**_

_**Don't like, don't read!  
I already warn you. Flamer will be gone. Clear enough? Good.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_Chapter 1 : The Boyish Girl_

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari di sebuah gang kecil di samping sebuah gedung sekolah. Wajahnya pucat pasi, keringat membasahi wajahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kalau dia gelisah dan takut. Sepertinya dia sedang dikejar-kejar seseorang.

Lalu, seorang pemuda mencengkeram bahunya dengan keras. Anak laki-laki itu gemetar ketakutan saat dia terkepung beberapa anak cowok.

"Osamu, mau lari kemana kau? Cepet serahkan uangmu sama game yang baru kau beli kemarin" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Bocah itu takut-takut menyerahkan uang dan sebuah game ke cowok-cowok itu.

Lalu seorang dari mereka ditarik kerah kemejanya oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Ngapain kalian?" tanya orang itu dingin. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup topi cap.

"Siapa kau? Jangan ikut campur!" Seorang pemuda berambut ungu langsung menepis tangan orang itu dari kerah baju temannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku. Cepat pergi dari sini"

Dari kumpulan cowok-cowok itu, seorang berambut raven yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok itu langsung berdiri menghadap orang misterius itu. Mata onyx-nya menatap pemuda bertopi cap itu.

"_You want to take a fight or what_?" tanya si raven dengan nada dingin dan tajam.

"_Nothin'_. _I just want you guys not to bully him._"

"_It's our business not your business, bastard_"

"_Oh, well.. __He's my friend, then it's my business too. So get off, jerk_"

Si raven hanya mendecih lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah lain lalu ber kata, "Ayo."

Yang lain hanya mengikutinya sambil menatap tak suka pada pemuda bertopi cap itu. Osamu yang tadi ketakutan menghela napas lega saat orang-orang itu pergi.

"Ng.. Terima kasih.." Katanya pada orang bertopi cap itu.

"Hn. Cepat ke sekolahmu, sudah hampir pukul tujuh" Osamu tersentak.

"A-ah. Iya. Tapi kau gimana? Kau juga bakal telat kan?"

Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya ke samping tembok gang tersebut, "Sekolahku di sini. Jadi kau nggak perlu khawatir"

Osamu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Lalu ia berlari keluar dari gang kecil itu. Pemuda itu juga berjalan keluar lalu memasuki gerbang sekolah di sebelah gang itu.

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pemuda bertopi cap itu memasuki kelas yang bertuliskan kelas '2-B'. Ketika ia menggeser pintu kelas…

"KYAA~! _Ouji_-_sama_(*)! _Ohayou Gozaimasu~_! (*)" Seketika telinganya berdengung saat mendengar suara feminine yang cempreng dari para siswi di kelasnya.

".._Ohayou_." sapanya singkat lalu duduk di kursi paling kiri di barisan pertama.

'_Cih, kenapa gadis-gadis itu tetap memanggilku Ouji-sama? Aku orang biasa dan aku ini perempuan!_'

…

Yeah, pemuda bertopi cap ini adalah seorang **gadis**. Garis bawahi kata **gadis**. Hey, aku bilang garis bawahi, bukan ditebalkan! *sigh* Abaikan, mari kita lanjutkan.

Pemuda bertopi cap itu bernama Akatsuki Ryou dan dia seorang perempuan. Gadis tomboy yang 100% mirip cowok ini, sering di beri peran sebagai tokoh utama cowok jika ada pertunjukan theater. Ada pun teman sekelasnya bernama Chika menembaknya! Tapi, saat Ryou mengatakan kalau dia perempuan, Chika dan dia hanya berteman baik.

"Hey, Ryou."

"Hn?" Ryou menoleh. Di samping kanannya, telah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut _black-spike_ sedang tmenatapnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Lusa ada test matematika kan? Belajar bareng di rumahmu, mau nggak?"

"Hn. Siapa aja yang ikut?"

"Cuma aku sih. Tadinya Daichi mau ikut, tapi dia ada janji war di Lost Saga. Dasar anak itu, lebih mementingkan main daripada nilai" Ryou hanya tertawa kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian , bel sekolah berbunyi.

* * *

**-Lunch Time-**

Ryou menghampiri kantin sekolah dan membeli sandwhich serta jus jeruk. Setelah itu, ia menuju meja yang terdiri dari dua kursi. Ryou memang pendiam dan penyendiri. Dia lebih suka sendirian di tempat tenang ketimbang tempat yang ramai. Meja yang ia tempati sekrang pun berada di pojok ruangan. Tapi walau begitu, ia bukan anti-sosial.

"_Aneki_(*)!" Seorang bocah berumur 11 tahun berlari menghampirinya dan duduk di kursi tepat di depannya.

"Aku gabung ya!" seru bocah itu.

Ryou menghela napas, "Kai, bisa tidak kau berbicara tanpa berteriak?" gerutu Ryou. Dia agak sebal dengan kelakuan adik semata wayangnya. Adiknya memang selalu berbicara dengan suara keras, dan Ryou benci hal itu. Ingat Ryou menyukai ketenangan?

"Maaf~ Habis, aku jarang bisa makan dengan _Aneki_" kata Kai sambil nyengir.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, waktu istirahat tidak banyak" Kai menngangguk lalu memakan hamburger di tempat bekalnya. Sementara Ryou memakan sandwhich-nya dengan tenang tanpa bersuara. Orang-orang heran, Kai bisa tahan akan kakaknya yang seperti itu? Yah, walau sifatnya begitu dingin dan pendiam, Ryou jarang marah.

"Sudah habis. _Aneki_, aku kembali ke kelas ya"

"Hn." Kai berlari menuju ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Ryou yang masih duduk di tempatnya walau makanannya sudah habis. Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil jus jeruk itu dan meminumnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan di kantin menghampirinya dan mengambil gelas serta piring milik Ryou.

* * *

**-After School-**

"_Tadaima_(*)" kata Ryou saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Permisi" kata Ren mengikuti Ryou memasuki rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_(*). Ah, ada Ren. Silahkan masuk" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai istri dari Akatsuki Ise adalah ibu dari Ryou.

"Ma, aku mau belajar matematika di kamar bareng Ren. Kalau misalnya Kai mau masuk, tolong ingatkan dia supaya nggak berisik"

"Baiklah. Selamat belajar" Ryou dan Ren menaiki tangga yang satu-satunya ada di rumah itu. Ryou menuju sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dan membukanya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, ia menutup pintunya.

"Kau ingat tidak materi testnya dari mana?" tanya Ren sambil duduk di sofa kuning yang khusus diduduki dua orang. Ryou duduk di sampingnya dan meletakkan beberapa buku berwarna biru di meja yang berada di depan mereka.

"Tentang prisma dan limas. Memangnya, kau tidak catat?"

"Aku lupa. Pas mau catat, sudah di hapus sama Anton-_sensei_(*).." kata Ren sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah. Dia antara dua materi mat, mana yang belum kau mengerti?"

"Prisma aku sudah bisa. Limas belum terlalu ngerti. Apalagi yang cara cari luas permukaan di soal yang latihan ini"

"Kebalikannya denganku. Kalau limas kau sudah bisa, ajari aku yang prisma" Ren mengangguk.

"Jadi rumus luas permukaan limas itu… LP = Luas alas + 4 dikali Luas ABCD limas"

"Luas alas dapat hasilnya gimana?"

"Kali saja semua alasnya. Terus bla… bla… bla…" Oke, author malas meneruskan.

* * *

**-Skip Time, Evening-**

Ryou mengambil handuk hijau di lemarinya dan memasuki kamar mandinya. Ren sudah pulang, Ryou rasa dia sudah cukup menguasai materi. Sama seperti dirinya, mungkin mereka bisa mendapat nilai sempurna.

Setelah Ryou mandi, ia segera memakai T-shirt putihnya dan celana boxer berwarna biru. Ia menuruni tangga dan menuju meja makan. Di sana, ibu, ayah dan adiknya sudah menunggu.

Ryou duduk di samping Kai dan memulai doa makan. Selesai berdoa ia memakan nasi kare yang sudah ibunya siapkan.

"Ryou" panggil ayahnya. Ryou memalingkan wajahnya dari makanan ke ayahnya.

"Papa rasa, kalian cocok" Ryou mengernyit heran. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_Excuse me, dad_?"

"Kau dan Ren. Sepertinya cocok" Ibunya tertawa, sementara ayahnya hanya tersenyum jahil.

Ryou mendengus, "Kami hanya teman. Lagipula, aku ini tomboy jadi nggak keliatan cocok dengannya"

"_Bewarthi.. Anechi… Sebenawnya mawu kewiatan cokok danyan wenni dyong?_" kata Kai dengan mulut yang masih epnuh dengan makanan.

(Translate : Berarti _Aneki_ sebenarnya mau keliatan cocok dengan Ren-_nii_(*) dong?)

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Kai" tegur ibunya.

"Aku nggak menyukainya, aku hanya senang berteman dengannya. Itu saja" Ryou mengambil piringnya yang sudah bersih (cepat amat habisnya…) dan mencucinya di wastafel. Lalu dia memasuki kamarnya dan membuka laptop abu-abu miliknya.

Dia meng-klik shortcut icon Lost Saga dan memasukkan username serta password miliknya.

* * *

**-Lost Saga-**

Begitu jiwa Ryou memasuki dunia Lost Saga, ia langsung berada di lobby. Dirinya yang tadi memakai T-shirt putih, sekarang berganti menjadi pemuda berambut orange panjang yang di kepang satu dengan ikat kepala hitam. Ia mengenakan kaus putih yang ditimpa kemeja merah dengan motif pakaian china.

Ya, itulah penampilannya sebagai Kung Fu Master. Dia sengaja memakai Hero yang bergender Male, entah apa alasannya. Di Lobby itu cukup banyak player yang sepertinya sedang mencari room untuk battle sesuai dengan mode battle yang mereka inginkan.

"_Boss Raid Battle_" kata Ryou. Lalu ia memilih sebuah room, dan masuk ke dalamnya. Disana ia masuk ke tim merah. Lalu, battle pun di mulai.

* * *

**-Morning, School-**

Ryou menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Rambutnya berantakan, kantung mata berwarna hitam menghiasi wajahnya.

_**BLETAK**_

Ryou langsung terlonjak kaget sambil memegangi kepalanya yang di lempar penghapus papan tulis oleh guru killer di kelasnya.

"Akatsuki, apa kau mendengar penjelasanku? Oh, buat apa aku bertanya? Kau sudah pasti tidak mendengar karena menikmati mimpi indahmu yang konyol itu" kata guru itu sambil menatap tajam Ryou. Ryou mengabaikanya dan bersiap untuk kembali tidur.

* * *

(**A/N : Anak baik maupun anak nakal, harap jangan menirunya ya**)

* * *

_**Twitch**_. Urat kemarahan sudah muncul di kepala guru itu.

"Sudah merasa pintar rupanya. Kalau begitu, tanggal berapa kota Hiroshima dijatuhi bom?"

Ryou menghela napas, "6 Agustus 1945"

Mata guru itu terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu jawabannya, padahal ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru itu sama sekali? Bahkan dia tidak membuka bukunya!

"Kalau _sensei_ kaget mengapa aku bisa menjawabnya, aku sudah pernah baca materi ini" kata Ryou.

"O-oke, mari kita lanjutkan materi ini.." kata guru itu. Sepertinya ia merasa sudah kalah dengan Ryou.

Kalian tanya mengapa Ryou bisa tidur lelap di kelas? Dia kemarin bermain Lost Saga sampai oukul setengah 4 pagi. Hell, kenapa harus sampai sepagi itu?

Sepertinya author lupa memberitahu. Kemarin Lost Saga mengadakan event, player akan mendapat rare items apabila sudah mencapai level 20 atau lebih. Dia baru saja level 19, dan mau menaikkan levelnya lagi sampai rela tidak tidur cukup hanya untuk rare item itu.

Ya, dia memang anak aneh. Tapi jika tidak aneh, bukan Ryou namanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Catatan :**

- _Ouji-sama_ : Pangeran  
- _Ohayou Gozaimasu / Ohayou_ : Selamat pagi / pagi  
- _Aneki_ : Kakak perempuan  
- _Tadaima_ : Aku pulang  
- _Okaeri_ : Selamat datang kembali  
- _Sensei_ : guru  
- _Nii / Onii-chan / Nii-chan_ : suffix atau embel-embel untuk kakak laki-laki

* * *

**Selesai! XD**

**Aneh ya? Saya juga merasa begitu. Kalau Ryou begadang buat main Lost Saga, saya begadang untuk membuat chapter pertama fict ini. Belum lagi Boys Revolution =_=**

**Oh, dan untuk review…**

**Kishi : **Hey, _Ototou_. Kau baca juga? Ini sudah lanjut, review lagi! =)

**Ideee : **Terima kasih udah review ^^. Ini sudah Update XD

**FanFiK3Rs :** Makasih sudah review, silahkan mampir lagi jika mau =D

**I'm Your Math Exam :** Thank you very much. The chapter one is up ^^

By the way, Mind to review? =)


End file.
